ultravisionfandomcom-20200216-history
UltraVision Song Contest 01
Stasya "Pey Zhizn Do Dna" |Row 10 title = Timeline |Row 10 info = 01 file:Euroheart.png 02►}} The UltraVision Song Contest 01 was the 1st UltraVision Song Contest. The contest took place in Düsseldorf, Germany. Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) chose Esprit Arena as the venue following the consideration of several venues within Germany. 42 countries have confirmed to participate. The contest was won by singer Stasya from Russia with the song "Pey Zhizn Do Dna" (Drink your life to the ground). "Pey Zhizn Do Dna" earned a total of 153 points, placing it in the top spot. The "Big Five" member Italy finished in second place, with the Netherlands finishing in third. They were followed by another "Big Five" member, the United Kingdom, which reached the 4th place. FYR Macedonia finished 5th. Format 'Host' On 25 December 2012, executive producer, Jan, confirmed that NDR plans for the 2013 Contest to have three presenters for the entire contest. The hosts were Anke Engelke, Stefan Raab and Judith Rakers. 'Graphic design' The graphic design will be made by "Designing Studios J&S". 'Running order' The running order will be made after the Semi-Final Allocation Draw. It will be decided randomly by a draw. 'Pots' Participating countries 42 countries have confirmed their participation in UltraVision Song Contest 01. All 42 countries, Albania, Armenia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Macedonia, Malta, Moldova, Montenegro, the Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, Ukraine and the United Kingdom, were debuting. Results 'Semi-final 1' France, Germany and Spain are voting in this semi-final. Split jury/televoting results 'Semi-final 2' Italy and the United Kingdom are voting in this semi-final. Split jury/televoting results 'Final' Split jury/televoting results Other countries * — Andorra was not interested in taking part yet, since not qualifying in Eurovision ever. They stated it depends on the results if they participate or not, for avoiding a "disgrace" when political voting is going on. * — Czech broadcaster have announced they are not taking part in this edition, however they haven't ruled out a participation in 02. * — Georgia has decided to not debut in the first edition due no interest of any artist. They have announced to try to come up with a solution for 02. * — Kosovo is not able to take part, since the broadcasters from Albania and Serbia didn't allow them to perform. * — The small state have not found a broadcaster yet, whereby their participation would be invalid. * — Luxembourg has decided to take part in the first edition, however they didn't find a participant in time. Voting and Spokespersons The order in which each country will announce their vote has been determined randomly. # — Betül Demir # — Geri Halliwell # — Peter Poles # — Loucas Hamatsos # — Ivan Dorn # — Wendy van Dijk # — Anu Välba # — Kati Bellowitsch # — Celeste Buckingham # — Ralfs Eilands # — Filip Vučić # — Ofer Nachshon # — Irina Saari # — Sven Epiney — Farid Mammadov — Ovidiu Cernăuțeanu — Simone Egeriis — Danijel Alibabić — Zoli Ádok — Fabio Calvari — Amandine Bourgeois — Magdalena Tul — Dorothy Bezzina — Daria Kinzer — Carlos Quintas — Elton Ibrahimov — Alma Bektashi — Lynda Woodruff — Robert Vukelik — Anush Arshakyan — Juan Manuel Benitez — Jónas Sen — Desislava — Pasha Parfeny — Tim Driesen — Anke Engelke — Lena Aroni — Erik Eliassen — Girmantė Vaitkutė — Jedward — Dmitry Karyakin — Azra Kolaković Category:UltraVision Song Contest by edition